


Stop lying, Harry!

by Racoonims



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But if you read the book he's always been a dumbass, Drarry, English is my second language, Fluff, M/M, harry is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims
Summary: 'Stop lying, Harry, we know where you were last night...'
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Stop lying, Harry!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to warn you that this OS was posted on my Fanfiction.net account a few years ago, so don't be surprised if you've already read this! I made some modifications, since my English improved a lot during these years! 
> 
> Also, English isn't my first languages, so sorry in advance for the potential mistakes that can be found in this drabble! 
> 
> Enjoy your reading! :)

'Don't lie to us, Harry, Hermy and I know that we're right!'

The Griffindor suddenly blushed, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

'No, I swear ! You're wrong !'

Hermione stopped reading, exchanging looks with Ron and laughing with him. Harry couldn't lie to save his life.

'Shut up, Harry, we're right!'

'For goodness' sake, I didn't spend the night with Draco Malfoy!'

Ron raised an eyebrow.

'You're a really bad liar, buddy. And we won't believe you, whatever you will tell, so stop trying to justify yourself!'

The wizard glared at his best friend, taking his pumpkin juice glass in his hand.

'As you said, Ron, it would be sympathizing with the enemy. I hate Draco Malfoy, and you know it. So quit saying stupid things and focus on important things.'

Hermione giggled, Harry gazing at her with a dismayed look.

'Guys, I don't know why you're like this today, but you're scaring me...'

'What's bothering us, you see, is the fact that you won't reveal us the truth, since we're your best friends. You spent your night with Malfoy.'

Harry rolled his eyes. He started to feel really annoyed. 

'You make accusations without any proof.'

His friends bursted out laughting, Hermione saying:

'We have tons of proofs! Like the way Malfoy look at you since this morning...'

'Or your hickey?'

Harry blushed again, covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

'Oh, Hermy, I need a reminder, please!' Ron couldn't help but chuckling.

'Yes, Ron?'

'What are the colors of our beloved house?'

'Red and gold, my dear Ronald! Why?'

'Oh, nothing ! Just Harry's green and silver tie!'

The Griffindor died of shame, rolling his eyes. He didn't realized he took his boyfriend's tie while getting ready.

'Can you stop it, please?' he begged 'I think I get it ...'

Hermione took a buttered toast, raising an eyebrow.

'Weren't you supposed to hate each other?'

The younger shrugged his shoulders.

'Weren't you supposed to hate Parkinson?'


End file.
